When the Lock Leaves
by sierraphantom
Summary: Amu's moving! Who's the only person who can confort her? -Mostly Amuto- -


Me: Hi everyone!

Ikuto: I love this story!

Me: You haven't even read it yet.

Ikuto: But I do know that there is Amuto in it!

Me: He's scaring me. I think he's a bit frightened about Death Rebel.

Ikuto: No I'm not . . . okay, maybe a little.

Me: I was right! Anyway, I wrote this one-shot and I'm going to submit it to the Greater Hartford Acadamy of the Arts! I want to do creative writing! I went there for a day and . . . -still talking-

Ikuto: Here we go again. Sierra doesn't own Shugo Chara. Danny! Get your butt over here and suffer with me!

Danny: No!

Me: It looks like such a great school and . . .

When the Lock Leaves

"Eh, you're moving Amu?!" My two best friends, Yaya and Rima, screamed at me in shock.

"Yes," I replied with my sad eyes fixed on their surprised faces.

"You're just joking, right Amu-chi?" Yaya smiled with her light brown hair tied up in pigtails and her brown eyes staring up at me.

"No I'm not," I said flatly. The fifth grader's smile collapsed into a frown.

"Amu-chi, I'm going' to miss you!" She cried and clutched my arm with a tenacious grip.

"Amu, you can't leave," Rima's gold eyes started to well up with crystal clear tears.

"It's not my –,"

"But you just came here last year!" Rima screamed at me, her blonde hair whipping in the wind. I stood there, dumbfounded. Never in the time I've known Rima has she yelled like that.

"I'm sorry," I dashed away from them.

"Amu, come back!" both of them shouted after me, but I kept running. My own gold eyes started to water.

_"I have to be strong,"_ I stopped the tears from flowing out and kicked my legs into overdrive. Trees and houses quickly speed past me as I made my way to my house. I stopped when I saw the Hinamori name plate on the gateway into my home. It wouldn't be there for long. The door opened as soon as I reached it. My little sister, Ami, let me into the house.

"Amu-chan, you better finish packing, we're leaving Japan tomorrow," My mother cautioned me. I started to make my way up the steps to my room when the phone rang and Ami answered it. She then turned to me.

"Sis, it's your boyfriend!" She called to me.

"BOYFRIEND!" My dad exclaimed. I snatched the phone and put it to my ear.

"Who is this?" I asked, confused.

"It's me Tadase," the voice answered.

_"Tadase-kun, why is he calling? Yaya and Rima must have told him that I was moving!" _I screamed inside my head.

"So, I heard you were moving Hinamori-san," Tadase-kun sighed over the phone.

"Yeah," I replied, trying not to cry.

"Maybe we could throw a going away par-,"

"No, no, that's okay! Listen, I got to go," I cut him short.

"But Hinamo-," I hung up on him and ran up to my room. Tears tried to leave my eyes, but I wouldn't let them. I strutted into my room and slammed the door behind me.

My room was almost cleared out. All that remained was my bed and many cardboard boxes containing my things. I was going to miss my friends. I was going to miss having Rima and Yaya walk home with me. I was going to miss Nagihiko putting his long purple hair up into a ponytail so he would look like his twin sister, Nadeshiko, and then letting me discus my problems with him. I would also miss the very cute Tadase. His blonde hair, his crimson eyes, I don't want to leave them. Then, I shook my head.

"I can't worry about them; I need to stay strong," I told myself.

"Why are you talking to yourself?" I heard a voice from my balcony door. It was Ikuto, the 17 year old, perverted cat-boy.

"Leave me alone, pervert," I went back to packing my last box. He leaned over my shoulder; I could feel his warm breath near my ear.

"What's with all of the boxes?" the midnight blue haired boy questioned as he leaned on me.

"I'm moving to America," I explained to him. I could see the cat-boy's sapphire eyes widen suddenly.

"You're leaving?" He asked; his eyes still in shock. I couldn't hold in the tears anymore.

"Y-yes," I said, bursting into tears. He stood there, completely frozen. I rested my head on his chest and stained his pitch black school uniform with my soft tears. Then Ikuto did something I never expected him to do. He wrapped his arms around my back and pulled me deeper into his chest. Ikuto hugged me.

"It's okay Amu," he shushed me and put one of his hands behind my head. I calmed down and with tears still in my eyes, I looked up at his face.

"But I'll never get to see Yaya, Rima, Nagihiko, and Tadase-kun . . ." I paused. "And I might never see you again either."

"But we will always be connected," Ikuto countered.

"What?" I inquired. He took the Dumpty Key out of his pocket. He had taken that key from Tadase, but somehow it's actually his.

"I have the Dumpty Key and you have the Humpty Lock," he fiddled around with the lock on my necklace. Ikuto had stolen the lock too, but I ended up getting it. "Let's see what happens when we put them together," Ikuto leaned into my face and stood still for a minute.

"Aren't you going to put the key in the lock?" I interrogated him.

"No," he moved closer. "I'm going to do this," his lips pressed against mine. I hugged his neck, my lips still on his. After 30 seconds, he moved his mouth away. "Did that cheer you up?" he asked with a loving smile.

"Yes it did," my eyes sparkled with happiness.

"Thank you, Ikuto."

---

Me: I wrote a great Amuto scene. Last time I wrote one as good as that was back in "Going Chara". I might cry.

Ikuto: Death Rebel tonight.

Me: Okay I will cry T-T

Ikuto: How about you watch an episode with Black Lynx or read about Seven Seas Treasure.

Me: Black Lynx, Death Rebel, and Seven Seas Treasure. . .

Ikuto: What?

Me: NEKOS, REAPERS, AND PIRATES! OH MY!

Ikuto: What was that?

Me: My friend has been pestering me to put it in a disclaimer. -_-

Ikuto: It's not-

Me: YES IT IS FUNNY! I'M GONNA TEAR YOUR HEAD OFF!

Ikuto: Please review before my head gets torn off.

Me: Who said I was gonna tear your head off?

Ikuto: You did. -_-

Me: Oh . . . please review (don't worry, Ikuto's head is safe ^-^).

Ikuto: (Don't worry, she's too much of an idiot to ^-^).

Me: (Shut up Ikuto!)


End file.
